Tormenting Guilt
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Elliot. Maaf-" Dihantui rasa bersalah dan memori akan Elliot, bagaimanakah Leo setelah sahabatnya itu meninggal? Begitu menyakitkan rasa bersalah yang ia hadapi. Mati? Apakah lebih baik begitu?


**.**

**A Pandora Hearts Fiction**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s) may occur. Failed (?) angst. Little bit shonen-ai, maybe?**

Elliot sudah meninggal.

Kalimat itu tak terlalu berarti bagi yang tidak mengenal Elliot. Tetapi bagi mereka yang mengenal Elliot, kalimat tersebut sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi bagi seseorang yang merasa bersalah atas kematian Elliot, Leo. Kalimat tersebut menegaskan kenyataan bahwa Elliot telah pergi dari dunia ini, selamanya. Wajahnya yang cerah hanya tertinggal dalam kenangan. Senyumnya tak dapat dilihat lagi. Senyumnya telah membaur ke dalam cahaya yang tak kasat mata.

"Maafkan aku, Elliot. Maaf–"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tormenting Guilt © Kurotsune Ruuka™**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Heart © Jun Mochizuki**

Blam.

Seorang pria berbaju hitam lengkap dengan emblem Pandora tersemat di jasnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan sambil mendengus. Seorang pria lain yang dari tadi berjaga di luar ruangan segera menoleh dan mendekati rekannya tersebut. Raut wajahnya nampak penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria yang menunggu rekannya di luar ruangan tadi.

Pria berambut cokelat itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah lantai marmer putih. Ia dapat melihat bayangannya yang hitam. Andai lantai itu terbuat dari kaca, lantai tersebut dapat menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kawannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Reim-san! Tunggu!" ujar rekan Reim yang mulai berlari mengejar pria berkacamata tersebut.

Tap.

Reim berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap rekannya dengan tajam.

"Biarkan Leo sendiri dahulu," pinta Reim serius. Iris cokelat Reim terlihat samar-samar karena pantulan cahaya pada lensa kacamatanya. Tetapi sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sedang serius.

"Informasi yang telah kita dapatkan darinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini. Keterangan-keterangan yang ia beri sudah jelas dan kita tidak perlu meragukannya. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru menanyakan hal lainnya pada Leo. Lagipula, ia butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini," lanjut Reim. Pria itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia membuang wajahnya dari temannya. Tampaknya ia sedang tidak begitu senang.

"Ta-tapi, Reim-san–" elak rekannya.

"Bagaimana kalau berada dalam posisinya? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" balas Reim.

"Um–" rekannya tak dapat menjawab. Pasti sangat berat berada dalam posisi Leo sekarang. Menjadi saksi tragedi yang merupakan reka ulang gagal Tragedi Sabrie. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian teman terdekat. Juga mendapat tekanan untuk memberikan kesaksian pada pihak berwenang.

"Ayo jalan. Biarkan Leo," ajak Reim sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok manusia meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruangan yang cukup besar yang gelap, bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Ia memegangi kepalanya erat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Pikirannya terus menerus memutar adegan yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak dapat berteriak.

Ingatannya kembali ke suatu hari saat anak-anak _House of Fianna_ menghilang dan Elliot beserta dirinya pergi mencari mereka.

_Hari itu, anak-anak _House of Fianna_ menghilang. Leo dan Elliot mendapat kabar bahwa mereka pergi ke arah jurang, walau mereka tahu itu dilarang. Elliot yang mendengar hal tersebut tak dapat diam saja menunggu bantuan dari Pandora datang. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa mereka kembali sendiri. Saat mencapai daerah sekitar jurang, Leo dan Elliot menemukan mereka. Hanya saja, mereka __telah menjadi __tubuh tak bernyawa yang bersimbah darah._

_Dari balik kacamata bulatnya, mata Leo menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk di bebatuan tak jauh darinya. Ia segera berlari ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengintainya. Yang ia sadari beberapa detik setelah itu adalah sosok Elliot yang menggantung di udara dengan dada bersimbah darah. Sesosok makhluk bulat aneh muncul dan melepaskan lidahnya yang menancap di dada Elliot._

_Laki-laki berkacamata itu segera bergegas ke arah Elliot. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh keturunan Nightray yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia berulang kali meneriakkan nama Elliot namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Laki-laki berambut krem itu diam tak bergerak, tak merespon Leo sama sekali. Wajahnya perlahan memucat. Darah terus membanjir keluar dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut._

"_Kh!" Leo merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha melindungi Elliot, saat makhluk itu mendekatinya dan Elliot. _

_Pada saat itulah, sebuah tangan menepuk lembut bahunya. Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu tersentak. Daerah di sekitarnya berubah. Ia seolah-olah tak berada di daerah berbatu dekat jurang tadi. Ia seolah-olah berada dalam dimensi lain yang berupa angkasa berbintang._

"_Kau ingin nyawanya selamat?" sebuah suara halus bergema di telinga Leo. _

_Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Leo. Namun hatinya dengan pasti menjawab kalau ia menginginkan Elliot selamat._

Tubuh laki-laki berambut biru tua itu bergetar lebih keras. Ia memeluk lututnya seerat mungkin. Ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengalihkan isi pikirannya. Namun ia gagal. Pikirannya terus memutar adegan pahit yang merupakan pemicu awal dari kematian Elliot.

"A-andai sa-saja saat itu Elliot tidak pergi–" suara laki-laki itu terdengar berat dan serak. Terdengar penuh keputusasaan.

"_Ingatlah, makhluk aneh itu berada di sini karena keberadaanmu." Suara lembut itu terdengar kembali setelah menyelamatkan Elliot dengan membimbing Leo menjadikan Elliot sebagai kontraktor chain._

Pelukan Leo pada kedua lututnya semakin merapat.

"_Ingatlah bahwa dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri karena berusaha melindungi dirimu dari chain itu, Humpty Dumpty. Dan ironisnya, Humpty Dumpty melukainya karena instingnya untuk melindungimu." Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan suara itu tidak hanya melewati telinga Leo, tetapi juga melewati otaknya dan mengendap disana._

Laki-laki itu, yang tak lain adalah Leo, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

"_Ingatlah bahwa kau adalah penyebab semua ini." Kata-kata yang diucapkan suara lembut tersebut kali ini membuat dada Leo cukup sesak. Sakit._

Kedua kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat dan bergetar semakin keras.

"_Walaupun kau menghidupkannya kembali, itu tidak berarti kau menyelamatkannya." Saat itu, Leo dapat melihat wajah Elliot yang keningnya dialiri darah. Ia ingin sekali menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat agar tak dapat mendengar suara itu._

Nafas Leo mulai memburu. Ia terengah-engah.

"_Ingatlah. Kau penyebabnya!" Saat kalimat itu terucap, Leo dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari suara yang dari tadi berbicara. Ia dapat melihat dengan setiap lekukan wajah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan iris kecokelatan yang indah. Ia dapat mengenali wajah yang terkenal itu, Glen Baskerville._

"AAAHH!" Sebuah lengkingan panjang dan menyayat hati diteriakkan oleh Leo.

Lengkingan-lengkingan lain keluar dari bibir Leo. Ia tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan lengkingan-lengkingan yang menyakitkan telinga tersebut. Setiap lengkingan yang ia teriakkan bagaikan ungkapan rasa bersalahnya pada Elliot. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak lengkingan seperti itu yang ia teriakkan sejak berada di markas Pandora.

Leo berhenti berteriak. Ia mulai bergumam sendiri. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lututnya. Kini kedua tangannya berada di antara helaian rambut birunya. Ia meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya erat-erat.

"Maaf, Elliot. Maaf–"

"Aku yang telah membuatmu jadi seorang kontraktor chain."

"Aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi _head hunter_ membantai keluargamu tersayang dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Aku, akulah yang sebenarnya membunuhmu. Bukan kau yang bunuh diri dengan menolak chainmu sendiri."

"Akulah yang bersalah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Elliot."

"Apa minta maaf saja cukup menurutmu, Leo?" sebuah suara terdengar pelan. Rasanya ada seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya dan membisikkan Leo dengan kata-kata tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam bahunya dengan lembut. Tetapi cengkraman tangannya juga terasa menyakitkan.

"Banyak orang bilang, nyawa ditebus nyawa." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Nyawa ditebus," ujar Leo pelan.

"Nyawa," sambung suara tadi. "Bukankah semua perasaan itu menyakitkan, Leo? Bukankah semua perasaan itu membuatmu gila? Bukankah semua emosi itu menyebabkan kau menderita? Mengapa kau tak memilih kematian saja? Dengan memilih jalan kematian, bukankah itu berarti kau memilih jalan yang sama dengan Elliot? Kau tak mau menyusul Elliot?" bisik suara tadi dengan nada dingin.

Leo terdiam. Semua yang diucapkan suara misterius itu benar. Pikiran Leo mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal yang berspekulasi. Ia telah berada di bawah pengaruh pemilik suara misterius tersebut. Kini menurutnya kematian merupakan sebuah jalan tengah dari permasalahan yang dialaminya. Selain itu juga, bukankah dengan mati berarti ia akan menyusul Elliot? Ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Elliot jika ia memilih mati, begitu pikirnya. Naif. Tiba-tiba kata itu muncul dalam Leo. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Elliot jika ia bertanya pada laki-laki Nightray tersebut tentang apakah benar jika Leo memilih mati sekarang. Dan Elliot pasti akan menjawab dengan kata naif atau bodoh atau berbagai kata khas Elliot lainnya.

"Hei Leo, kalau kau merasa begitu bersalah, jangan pilih untuk mati. Kalau kau memilihnya, sama saja dengan melarikan diri dari dosa-dosamu. Bagaimana dengan memilih hidup dan menebus dosa? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" suara Elliot terdengar di telinga Leo. Laki-laki itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia terbelalak tak percaya melihat garis-garis cahaya yang membentuk tubuh Elliot. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya, masih tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

"Elliot?"

Laki-laki berambut krem itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Senyumnya tampak begitu menyilaukan di antara tirai cahaya yang menyelubungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa, ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Leo tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat Elliot. Baru beberapa detik ia dapat melihat Elliot dan sekarang ia akan pergi lagi. Laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Elliot. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia tak dapat mencapai Elliot. Ia mulai panik. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menyentuh Elliot, tetapi semua itu percuma saja.

"Jangan pergi! Maafkan aku! Maaf!" pekik Leo yang tampak ketakutan. Ia masih berusaha menyentuh Elliot, tapi tak ada yang bisa disentuhnya. Tangannya hanya bergerak secara ambigu di antara tirai cahaya.

Elliot hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya, Leo."

**Tormenting Guilt – End.**

* * *

Yosh, setelah sekian lama tertidur dalam peti mati, saya bangun juga :3 maafkan jika fic ini abal, mengingat saya sudah lama tak menulis fic. Yah rasanya otak udah lupa gitu gimana cara bikin fic. Sebenarnya fic ini adalah fic lama yang belum selesai. Waktu saya buka lagi, eh tanpa sengaja saya lanjutkan. Ya sudah deh~ Fic ini pertama di tulis waktu Pandora Hearts ceritanya masih mbulet di Head Hunter. Sekarang udah jauh yah, udah nyampe identitas aslinya Oz. Saya jerit-jerit pas tau z sebenernya boneka T_T

**R e v i e w ?**


End file.
